Chance
by OfInkNRoses
Summary: "Maybe giving her a chance won't be so bad after all." He thought as their lips met. Gruvia. One-Shot.


**_Chance_**

_"Give her a chance, Gray"_

_"You know, Juvia isn't that bad. You should give her a chance…plus do you know how annoying it is being called "Love Rival"?!"_

_"Ever thought about actually giving Juvia a chance?"_

_"Jeez, Ice-for-brains can't you tell that girlfriend of yours to stop stalkin' ya? It's starting to creep me out."_

_"Ah, I can see it now. 30 blue haired and blue eyed babies running around the guild! And another 30 dark haired ones with blue eyes!"_

_"Even if it doesn't look like it, Juvia is like a sister to me. Break her heart and I'll smash your face."_

_"I've given up on my love for Juvia-chan. Gray, you better take care of her or else."_

_"You should really give her a chance. She loves you ya know."_

"Gray-sama?" asked a voice, cutting his train of thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Is Gray-sama okay? Juvia noticed that Gray-sama has been spacing out a lot lately." She asked.

"How would you even- nevermind. Yes, I'm fine." He replied. Although he found her "Stalking Habits" as the Flame Brain had put it, quiet creepy, he had grown quiet used to it after a while.

"Well, okay." She said with a slightly disappointed tone that he didn't catch.

And with that, the conversation ended. Now, one week later, we find the Ice-Make wizard gloomly sitting at the bar with a depressing aura forming around him.

"What's wrong, Gray?" Came the concerned voice of the well-known matchmaker and the She-Devil of Fairy Tail.

"Nothing." Replied the depressed Ice wizard. Any smart person would know not to tell that devil of a matchmaker anything to do with their love life. Only Mavis knew all the trouble she'd go through after finding out.

"Gray." She said making him look up only to be met with a stern glare sending shivers down his spine. Well, _shit_. Now he was screwed.

"I- I'm kind of worried about-"

"Juvia?" She guessed.

"How did you know? Eh, you know what, nevermind. But yeah…I haven't seen her in over a week which is a bit unusual." He said, looking back down at his un-eaten food.

"Maybe you should go talk to her." The Take-Over mage replied with a shrug and a not so innocent smile.

"You're right. I should." After debating his choices, he finally got up to look for the Water mage, leaving The Devil to fangirl.

_"Looks like he's finally realizing his feeling for her. BLUE HAIRED AND BLUE EYED BABIES! EEK."_ The matchmaker thought as she smiled to herself. She picked up a notebook and done a tick mark next to "_Gruvia_" which was located above "_Nalu_" _"Now to get that dense idiot and Lucy to realize their feelings for eachother..I can imagine it now, Natsu going all-"_ The Take-Over mage's thoughts were cut off by a voice before she started planning "Operation Nalu".

"Hey, uh, do you by any chance, know where Juvia is?" Questioned the Ice-Make mage as the thought of not knowing where the Water mage was finally dawned on him.

"You might find her at the Frozen Lake." Replied the matchmaker happily.

"Thanks!" He yelled as he rushed out of the guild.

* * *

The Ice-Make mage finally arrived at the forest, where the Frozen Lake was located. The Frozen Lake was a beautiful, glimmiring lake hidden in the middle of the deep Magnolia Forest. He'd often come to the lake to release some stress. He had found it when he was coming back from a mission with Mirajane before the Lisanna incident and ever since then it was his favorite hang out. As he reached his destination

As he reached his destination he finally spotted her, sitting on one of the rocks by the lake, danging her slender legs over the shimmering water. She looked so peaceful as her ocean colored locks blew in the light breeze. Her dark colored eyes seemed so focused on the water. He would have said that she looked beautiful if not for the frown on her pale heart shaped face.

"Juvia?"

"Hm?" She hummed, barely registering the fact that her beloved Gray-sama was standing right before her. "Wait- Gray-sama?! What are you doing here?"

"Wanted to check up on you." He stated with a shrug as he took a seat next to her.

"Oh. There is no need. Juvia is fine." She said with a small smile.

"Yeah and I'm in love with Flames-for-Brains." He snorted.

"Gray-sama likes Love Rival #472910?! Juvia should have expected this."

"W-what?! It's just a metaphor. Jeez, Juvia."

"Oh."

"So, whats wrong? And don't try denying that somethings wrong."

"Juvia feels guilty and bad." She said in shame.

"Whatcha mean?" He asked in confusion.

"A year ago this day, was the day Phantom Lord attacked Fairy Tail. Juvia feels so bad and upset about it and she deeply regrets hurting her beloved family." Came the reply.

Oh.

Wait, _What?!_

"You're _still_ not over that?!" Came Gray's shocked reply.

"Juvia deeply regrets her actions. Juvia hurt so many people that day... She hurt her _family_"

"Juvia, by now you should know that Fairy Tail is a forgiving family that would _never_ hold a grudge against someone for long. Everyone at the guild forgave you and Gajeel a long time ago. No one even blamed you for it in the first place. And no one ever will."

"But Juvia and Gajeel-kun hurt Lucy-san. Heck, Juvia was even going to kill _Gray-sama_!"

"Lucy forgave you for that. And hey, I'm still alive. No harm done."

"But Laxus-san said-" She started.

"It doesn't matter what Laxus said. The past is the past."

"Th-then why won't Gray-sama acknowledge Juvia's feelings?" She said as her voice cracked and the tears came.

"What?" Gray questioned in confusion. How did Phantom Lord attacking Fairy Tail have to do with _that_?

"Juvia always thought that Gray-sama wouldn't acknowledge or return her feelings because Gray-sama hated what Juvia had done to Fairy Tail before."

Now that, was _not_ expected.

Where the _fuck_ did that idea even come from?!

Then suddenly, Gray cupped Juvia's face bringing it closer to his own and wiped her tear stained face.

"I never said that I didn't return your feelings. I just wasn't ready to face _my_ feelings. Every time I get too close to someone I end up loosing them, and I _don't_ want to loose you, Juvia." He admitted as he started to lean closer to her face.

And then their lips met.

...And Juvia fainted.

"You have to be kidding me." He sighed.

_"Maybe giving her a chance won't be so bad after all." _He thought as he picked her up and headed to the guild.

.

.

.

Fin.


End file.
